


By Royal Decree

by deisegal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shamelessly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisegal/pseuds/deisegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sequel" to Wedding Night Lessons.  Stannis is a bit more comfortable in bed with his new Queen, but he's still got his hang-ups ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Royal Decree

Stannis and his queen were locked in a particularly intense embrace when Asha suddenly broke free. He actually whined at the loss of contact and went to kiss her again but she put a finger to his lips, saying, “Now now, my King ... I have other plans for you.”

“Oh?” His voice was husky and low and he reached out to stroke her cheek but she was too fast for him.

She trailed a hand down his chest as she began to move down the bed until she arrived at his cock. He was already completely hard so she simply grasped him tightly at the base. His hips bucked up off the sheets. She’d only taken him in her mouth once before, and that was just to get him hard quickly when she had been desperate for him to fuck her. Now she wanted to take her time, to draw out his pleasure. But she wasn’t sure if he’d be able to last long. Even now with her just grasping at him he was gripping the sheets and writhing around. She placed her free hand on his stomach, rubbing light circles on the taut skin there.

“I have been meaning to do this for a while,” she told him.

“You don’t need to. Really.” He had managed to regain enough of his composure to at least look down at her and his dark blue eyes were boring into her. She knew he didn’t really want her to stop. And she had no intention of stopping. She cupped his balls gently while continuing to grip him tightly about the base of his cock. He whimpered and she grinned. She wondered when the novelty of unmanning Stannis Baratheon with the touch of her hand would wear off, but she didn’t think it would be anytime soon. 

There was no point in prolonging his agony. Tucking her hair back behind one ear, she stooped to take him deep in her mouth. He groaned loudly and it was music to her ears, so she continued to move her mouth up and down the shaft at a steady pace, stopping occasionally to lick around it. There was a prominent vein on the shaft and she pressed her tongue up against it, feeling it pulse under her.

“Ashaaaaaa,” he hissed. She felt herself getting wet at the sound of him calling out her name, but she kept focussing on the task in hand. And mouth. Suddenly the sound he made was almost inhuman and she stopped what she was doing.

“Is this to your liking?” 

His eyes were closed, he was gripping at the sheets and he had an almost tormented look on his face. She let his cock drop from her hand and moved back up the bed to kiss him squarely on the mouth. He was surprised but recovered quickly and took her in his arms, returning the kiss deeply before pressing his forehead against hers.

“That is more than enough. I do not expect that from you,” he said.

“No” she kissed him again, “I am not finished with you." The next kiss was longer and deeper and he stared at her intently when they separated again.

“You are loved, Stannis.”

He closed his eyes.

“You are loved, Stannis.”

He shook his head.

“You are loved, Stannis.”

He opened his eyes, stared at her and then kissed her again. They were breathless again when they broke apart.

“Now you cannot distract me from my plans...” she said as she ran her hand along his stomach.

“I had not intended to,” he murmured, gazing at her with hooded eyes.

She kissed her way down, her mouth slowly sucking at every inch of skin she encountered. His body had filled out slightly since they had wed three moons before, but he was still lean, and his skin was tight against his bones. She ran a hand along his jutting hip bones, caressing him for a moment before slipping her fingers through the hair around his cock. It was straining upwards, as if imploring her for contact, and she wasn’t about to deny it much longer. She planted herself firmly between his thighs and drove his cock into her mouth for the second time. This time he seemed more prepared for it as he made no noise, but she could sense the muscles of his legs tensing up. She kept a steadying arm on one of his thighs, the rough hairs scratchy under her palm. 

She pumped her hand up and down slowly but steadily while moving her mouth at a speed to match, stopping occasionally to focus her tongue on the head, flicking around the foreskin and then sucking at the very top. After a short while of such ministrations, he came suddenly and violently. She had expected she would get a bit more warning in terms of moans and groans, so she ended up with cum dripping all over her chin. She moved to wipe it away with the back of her hand and couldn’t help but giggle, but then she realised how embarrassed he must be at his sudden lack of control. Sure enough when she glanced up at him he had a stricken look on his face. She cursed herself for making light of his release. He may have become much more comfortable with her in bed but he was still prone to insecurities and often embarrassed by how quickly he came in new situations with her. She looked away and wiped her chin furtively, then rubbed her hand on the sheets before dragging herself up to lie on her side beside him.

“I am sorry, that was foolish of me,” he muttered.

“Foolish? You were just enjoying yourself. Nothing foolish about that." She leaned over him placed her hand on his chest. "It was the first time I did that properly for you so I’m not really surprised it had that effect.” She wondered if it was the first time he had ever had it done properly to him. 

He shrugged away from her touch, pulled the sheet up to cover himself and stared ahead resolutely. Asha stayed on top of the sheets and was silent for a moment, wondering how next to proceed. As was so often the case, she found humour was her weapon of choice.

“‘I’m just glad I didn’t choke ... I mean, you are very big.”

His mouth quivered. He wanted to laugh, she could tell. 

“Of course if I was to die, that’s the way I would like to go, with my mouth wrapped around the royal sausage … ”

“Stop that. It is vulgar”

She feigned outrage. “Vulgar? I have nothing but respect for the Royal Cock, Your Grace. I consider it an honour anytime I can have it inside me.” She peeled away the sheet and went to straddle him, wrapping her arms around his neck when he moved away from the pillows to meet her halfway, smiling as he let his hands rest on her backside.

“I am the luckiest girl in the whole of Westeros.”

“You would mock me to my face?” 

“I am deadly serious.” She kissed him and he kissed her back, a slow, sweet coming together of lips. When they parted she fixed her eyes on his, rubbing at the hollows his ears with her thumbs

“The Royal Cock is loved," she said, as earnestly as she could imagine.

Surprisingly, he didn't bat an eyelid, “Is it really?”

“It is. I would bend the knees to it every day if you would wish.” She hoped that was not what he wished really, but he was in still in need of some ego massaging.

As though he read her mind he reached up and tugged at her hair, forcing her head back. “And what would my lady say if the......Royal Cock was in need of that every day? You would truly bend the knees each morning? Or perhaps morning AND evening if required?” The glint in his eye whenever he played along with her always gladdened her heart.

“Well, if the Royal Cock was up to it, then as a loyal subject I would have no choice in the matter. You are my King. Your happiness is the main priority, and I sense that when the Royal Cock is happy, you are happy." 

If someone had told her a year prior to this that she would be sitting on Stannis Baratheon’s lap and discussing his cock in a tongue-in-cheek fashion, she would have laughed at them. She might have even said something like “Stannis Baratheon doesn’t even have a cock." He had seemed so repressed to her then. Now she knew otherwise and this journey of sexual discovery with him had been endlessly fascinating to her.

He kissed her throat and then pulled back to look up at her, “My Queen, you are indeed the most loyal of subjects. But perhaps I should have a decree passed to set out your obligations, just to make everything official.”

She burst out laughing. “Oh, I should like to sit in with you on your next Small Council meeting when you make that proposal. There would be much squirming at the table, I am sure.”

He smiled and as always the set of his face changed completely. He looked softer, younger and more handsome. 

He pressed his hand into the small of her back and began to shift so she rolled off him. They came down to lie on their sides facing each other. They twined their hands together and stared at each other for a moment. The silence was delicious.

“You are loved too, Asha.”

“I know that.” She truly did.


End file.
